


Best Timing

by MASD_1138



Series: My Love [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is the older sibling, Cassian and Jyn are mentioned, Discussion of Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm still really bad at tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Leia too, Making Out, Summer, Yavin 4, adorable child, so is Luke, tired dad!Poe, working parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Since they’ve been living on Yavin 4, Rey and Poe finally have the time to do what pleases them.





	Best Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Since My Love was so popular I decided to write a little sequel to it. I was inspired by the prompt **“I think we should have another.”** It was supposed to be way shorter ( I just had the porch scene planned and the first draft stoped at “Let’s do it”) but I got carried away. I hope you all like it!

It’s a great summer day on Yavin 4. The weather is warm, but not too much. Poe and Rey are sitting on their back porch in their deck chairs, watching little three years-old Han tumbling around in the grass as he tries to catch BB-8. Every time he stumbles and falls down on, he looks at his parents before squealing and getting back up and trying again. After the chase as lasted about 5 minute, Beebee slows down enough so the little toddler can wrap his arms around him.

“Pa!” Han shouts happily, bouncing on his feet and making his grass-covered curls swing around. “Bee!”

“You caught him Han!” Poe tells his son with smile for the eleventh time this afternoon. “Good job!”

Then Han will manage to trip on himself, letting Bee get away and the game starts once more. Poe chuckles and takes a sip of his Koyo melon juice. He looks at his wife beside him before putting his attention back on his holo-pad. They have to go through a new batch of admission demands to the Yavin Flight Academy to see who has the requirements and skills to join their school. They already have about seventy-five students in their program, but most of them are currently off-planet on summer break. 

Everything is going on just like they planned. They live in their house on the edge of the lake on his father’s property. They attend official meetings or events in the capital when they have to be there. They enjoy the new purpose they’ve found since the war ended. Being parents is the thing they never knew they were meant to be, but now that they are, it feels so right.

Even other people were surprised to see how well they adjusted and how quickly they adapted to having a baby. Lack of sleep was not a problem for them, Poe having lived on a military schedule most of his life and Rey’s scavenging schedule obligating her to get up before the sun was up to avoid the scorching temperature. 

Poe remembers the first time the three of them attended a public event together. It was the second year anniversary of the end of the war and, as usual, both of them were invited to attend the gala. They had decided last minute to bring Han with them since Leia hadn’t seen him in a while and at one point they would have to introduce him since the galaxy was aware of his existence. When they got off the transpo - they couldn’t fly off-planet in their X-Wings with a baby on their lap for a long journey - Poe had walked out with Han sitting on his hip, Rey following them. The press had gone crazy just like when the news of their marriage had gotten out. Han Dameron stole everybody’s heart when Poe let him down and he ran as fast as his little legs allowed him to get to Leia. 

“Poe?” Rey’s voice interrupts his reading.

“Yes Sunshine,” he answers without looking up at her.

“I think we should have another.”

“Another what?” Poe asks before looking at her.

Rey is staring at their little boy with a soft smile on her face, her holo-pad forgotten on her lap. He doesn’t have to be a genius to figure out was she’s talking about.

“Are you serious?” Poe asks before putting his tablet on the table between them. They’ve spoken about having another child before, but neither of them were sure when would be the right time. “Because if you are, I’m a hundred percent on board,” he breaths out, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“Yeah I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about this since the school session ended. I feel like Han would love having a little sibling to play with and I…” Rey hesitates to end her sentence. 

“And…” Poe squeezes her hand to try to prompt her to keep talking.

“I miss having a little baby,” Rey lets out quickly and looks at him. 

“Then let’s have another one.” Poe gets up from his chair and kisses her softly. “We can do what we want, Sunshine. I … I never had the chance to have a sibling and there weren’t a lot of kids my age in the Rebellion or on Yavin. I love that he gets along with Bee, but I want him to have somebody like him to play with.” He kneels in front of Rey and takes both of her hands in his own. “I can already imagine him being a big brother and protecting his little sister or brother.”

“You’ve also been thinking of this,” Rey whispers and smiles.

“Yeah, a little bit.”

“Let’s do it,” Rey says decisively pulling on his hands so she can kiss him. 

Poe leans back and gets up to get to the edge of the porch.

“Oh, you want to do this tonight,” Rey laughs, making him turn back so she can see the satisfied smirk on his face.

“Han, mijo,” he calls out.

The little boy stops running and looks at his father. Poe motions Han with his hand to come to him. Han immediately sprints to him, his arms already reaching up indicating that he wants to be picked up. Poe bends down and lifts him up, settling his son on his hip.

“Do you want to sleep at abuelo’s house tonight?”

“Yes! Can Bee come too?”

“You know what, that’s a great idea.”

***

After they’ve eaten super, Rey walks Han to his grandfather’s house while Poe finishes cleaning the dishes and picking up all the toys Han had insisted on taking out of his toy chest. Kes had been more than happy to have his grandson over for the night.

When Rey walks back into the house, all the lights are dimmed and everything his back in its place. She makes her way to the back of the house where their master bedroom is, closing all the remaining lights.

Poe is already lounging on the bed in his underwear and reading something on his holo-pad when she enters the room. Rey plops down beside him and drapes herself on his side so she can see what he’s looking at. 

“You’re too sweet to be true,” she says when se sees that he’s looking at their wedding pictures. 

“Just for you sweetheart,” Poe chuckles before swiping to change the image. “This is one of my favourites.”

It’s a one of both of them with standing in the lake in the exact spot where they would build their home a couple of years later. They didn’t even know that Suralinda was taking the picture, so their backs are to the camera. They’re about mid-calf in the water and Rey’s flowy white dress is floating behind them. Her head is resting on Poe’s shoulder and he has his arm wrapped around her waist.

“It’s really beautiful,” Rey answers.

“Yes you are,” Poe whispers before putting the pad on the bedside table. He turns a bit so he can wrap his arms around her waist and pull her more on top of him. “Gods I love you so much.”

“And I love you too,” Rey whispers before pressing her lips to his. 

While they slowly kiss, Poe uses the hand that is currently not holding onto Rey’s waist to start pushing her leggings off. They separate long enough for her to throw her tunic off. 

Poe loves taking his time with her. He wants to make sure that she knows how much this means to him, how much he needs to be good for her and how wonderful she is. So when he has been kissing every inch of her body for about ten minutes, Rey puts her hand in his curls and pulls on softly to make him look at her.

“Are we going to make baby or not, general?” Rey teases him, trying to not sound too impatient.

Poe crawls back up her body and gives another kiss, this one just behind her ear, before whispering “Yes ma’am.”

***

_A couple of days later_

Poe walks into their bedroom exhausted. He had gotten up before dawn to help his dad in the Koyo melon orchards and while he was working, he got a security alert from the Academy. He had jumped in his speeder to race down to the converted base to see what was going on. When he got there, he caught a couple of students that stayed even if it was summer break trying to sneak into the old war room. It’s the only room in the base they didn’t convert into something else. Instead, they restored it to its former glory. Its legacy and the important events that happened inside it made it too important to transform it into barracks or a classroom. It’s the place where Luke Skywalker joined the Rebellion, the place where Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor met for the first time and so many other things. They made it off-limit to the students for that reason. Once they graduate, the students can have the honour to stand in there. Of course, Rose and Rey’s security system had worked and none of the students made it in, but that meant he had to figure out how the other superior officers in charge of the base during the break hadn’t noticed what was going on and he had to decide how to reprimand the culprits. Once he had done all of that, he went back to the fields to finish his job for the day. 

Rey had thankfully made the supper and then done the dishes while he went back to base once more after he got the message that the students were done with their punishment to make sure that they all understood that a second offence in the rules would result in an even more severe punishment. Then, when he tried to put Han to bed, the little boy had insisted on Poe reading him a story. And then another. And another.

So when he finally steps inside his room and spots his wife sitting on the bed, he can’t help but sigh in relief. Rey opens her arms and Poe stumbles into them, laying his head in her lap. She cards her fingers in his hair and rub his temples to help him relax.

“Rough day?” Rey asks after she kisses his forehead.

“Next time students try to get into the war room, you’re going to explain why they shouldn’t. Maybe scare them by telling them some kind of Force story.”

“How many stories did you read him tonight?” Rey changes the subject.

“Four,” Poe groans and turns his head to press a kiss to her hand. “I can’t say no to him.” He’s almost falling asleep still completely dressed since he’s so comfortable.

“Before you fall asleep, I have something to show you,” Rey says as Poe feels her leaning back. When he opens his eyes to look up at her, she’s holding a plastic stick. His eyes snap completely open when he reads the words **"pregnant"** on the little screen. “We made a baby general,” Rey laughs at his expression.

Poe twists in her lap so he can surge up to press a hard kiss to her mouth. He softly pushes her down so she’s laying down and trails a path of kisses down to her abdomen. Rey squirms a bit, the soft kisses tickling her. Poe rubs his nose just bellow her bellybutton.

“You have the best timing baby,” he whispers against her skin. 

Poe’s attention to her lower stomach, Rey realizes, is not only for their unborn child as he keeps going lower and lower.

“You have enough energy to celebrate?” Rey tries to tease him, but it comes out as a soft breath.

“All the energy in the galaxy Sunshine.”

Just as he’s about tug her sleeping shorts down and dive in, the bedroom door swings open.

“Papà, can I have another story?” Han asks in the cutest sleepy voice possible.

Poe rests his forehead on Rey’s hipbone and breaths out.

“Like I said, our kids have the best timing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Han sort of walked in on his parents, but he’s three years old and they weren’t actually doing it. Yet.


End file.
